1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resource planning mechanism, and particularly relates to a resource planning method, a resource planning system, and a resource planning apparatus for a cluster computing architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
In the era of big data, how to store, process, and analyze megadata has become issue that the industry needs to solve. Currently, the megadata are commonly processed through a cluster computing architecture, so as to solve the issue of expanding the storage space and improve the computing capability. The conventional platforms for the cluster computing architecture, such as the Spark platform and the Hadoop platform, are normally operated based on a resource allocation according to the priority setting and weighting of tasks under a hardware resource limitation set by the user. However, currently, the user can only provide as much as possible hardware resources for the Spark platform or the Hadoop platform to allocate, and there is no proposed solution for the user to follow.